Rikkari Space
Rikkari Space is the general name for the area of the galaxy that was home to the Rikkari Empire. Currently, Rikkari space consists of three informal sub-regions: the Rikkari Homeland sectors, which are now largely abandoned; the Rikkari Nebula; and the Rikkari Outlands Rikkari Space is primarily the home to Urkati race Rikkari Homelands Ymo Sector - 2922 Hiikagara Sector - 3022 The Hiikagara Sector was one of two core sectors of the Rikkari Empire, although it was still far less developed than the home Ymo sector. The Hiikagara sector had favorable trade interactions with the neighboring United Nations of Humanity and the leaders of the sector were for strong relations with the UN. When the Second Prince overthrew the Emperor and moved the Empire closer to the Stilor, the Hiikagara sector was the base of support for the rebels, as they risked losing the most from the new policies. The revolts in the sector were put down harshly by the military and most systems remained in a state of military rule or martial law until the outbreak of the plague. Norky System Norky was the former main colony in the Hiikagara Sector. Many more Urkati were able to escape the plague from Norky than in the Ymo systems and most fled towards either UN space or the Outlands. Most of the space infrastructure, including the shipyards, were destroyed during and after the panic. Today, there are about 25 million Urkati still living on the colony world. The remaining citizens are lorded over by autocratic ruler who came out of the surviving military. The only naval asset in the Norky system is a derelict heavily damaged cruiser hull, which has been refitted as a station for planetary transfers, but it has poor defensive capability. The Illian Clan has a strong presence in the Norky System and is known to be a strong player in trade to and from Norky. Rikkari Nebula Sectors: 2923, 3023, 3124 The Rikkari Nebula is a large expanse of gas and dust large enough to cover an area of space equivalant to three entire sectors. The Rikkari Nebula was nominally part of the Rikkari Empire, although it has nor astral objects or stars so it could not be colonized. Nevertheless its existance had considerable impact on the growth of the Rikkari Empire, restricting the Empire from easily expanding and limiting economic development. The gas and dust of the nebula is thick enough to make long-range sensor technology useless and short-range very limited. Thus, it is very easy for a ship to hide in the nebula and be effectively invisible to another ship that would easily sense it in normal space. The nebula does slow hpyperspace travel but is not a complete barrier. Travel times are increased on average by about twenty-five percent (25%). However, navigation is extremely difficult while a ship is in the nebula. Navigation is dependant on establishing a frame of reference through gravity points, however the nebula does not have any points for ships to go to and sensing where one is to calibrate paths is not possible. Therefore, travelling through the nebula is to effectively plot jump points blindly. Over a long period of time, Rikkari ships have overcome this barrier to travelling across the nebula by simple trial and error. Flight paths with preordinated jump data are available or purchasable, and will get your ship across the nebula with only minor variance. The Rendevous The only point of interest in the nebula is a trade location simply known as the 'Rendevous.' The Rendevous is a location within the nebula where traders, sutlers, pirates, and smugglers can go to trade with each other. Trade is usually done ship-to-ship or using gunboats or smaller craft. The gathering has no protection against attack, but cultural more among the participants generally keeps any really bad things from happening. Getting to the Rendevous requies knowing the coordinates and flight path, which can be bought or acquired (it is not generally a secret). If the traders and sutlers feel threatened with their current location by authorities or others, they will simply change the coordinates to another random location within the nebula. Outlands Sectors: 2924, 3024 Tvigli Sector - 2924 Cavaga System Cavaga system is the main system in the Tvigli sector and was base and center of the Rikkari Empire's expansion into the Outlands. Cavaga is also the name of the main planet where there is a colony. The planet was originally not habitable, low on resources, and would require significant terraforming, but nevertheless was still selected as it was the best candidate for colonization in the Outlands. Terraforming was never completed, but enough was done to at least allow Urkati to live on the harsh surface. Cavaga system is the location of Cavaga Station, which is in high orbit of the planet. Cavaga Station was built larger than typical frontier stations to serve as the main supply and control point for expansion in the region. In addition, Cavaga station has a number of slipways as other shipyards were too far away across the nebula. Due to its size, power, and shipyards, Cavaga Station was integral to defending the Outlands during the Fifth Interstellar War. Infrastructure: * Hub system for Tvigli Sector * Cavaga Station, battlestation class * 8 escort slipways, 3 cruisers slipways, 1 capital slipway Aachesan System Aachesan is a largely airless moon orbiting a large gas giant. Aachesan is considered the most resource-rich large astral colony-grade in either Outlands sector. The colony itself has always been small and mostly dedicated to mining operations. During the days of the Empire, the mining colony was run by a state-chartered company, but afterwards operations were effectively taken over by the Rikkari Remnant fleet based out of Cavaga and administratively it is now under the control of Cavaga. As a small colony built for a single purpose, it was insulated from the plague and few refugees went there. Even now, mining operations continue and the mining ore is one of the biggest sources of cash income for the renmant government. The population of Aacehsan's colony is estimated to around 10 million Urkati. Suraga Sector - 3024 Black Rock Nine Black Rock Nine is a large asteroid that sites in one of the systems in Sector 3024. Black Rock Nine has been hollowed out by mining and now serves as the most public operations base of the IIllian Clan mafia. The Illians have completely rebuilt the abandone mine and its infrastructure to their purposes. In particular, they have installed two escort-sized slipways into the asteroid. They use these slipways to modify and repair various trader and pirate ships in the Outlands. Black Rock Nine also operates as what is called a 'chopyard'--a shipyard that takes ships aparts and then reuses or sells the parts. Thus, even thouse Black Rock Nine is controlled by a mafia group, the Illian clan tends to allow free traders and other pirates free access to the asteroid's services and parts. If any trader, pirate, or other person wishes to get in contact or has business with the Illian Clan, then going to Black Rock Nine is the easiest, and probably safest, way. Infrastructure: * 2 Escort Slipways Diaspora Rikkari Outlands Starting Package Libertarian Imperium Initial GNP: $3,000 Starting Military: Navy: $2115 Ground: $885 Territory: Colony Sector (1 Major System) - $3,000 Claimed Sector (formerly core) Claimed Sector (formerly colony) Claimed Sector (formerly colony) Claimed Sector - 1 pt Claimed Sector - 1 pt Claimed Sector - 1 pt Espionage: * Sentient Intelligence Agency * Underworld Operation - 3 pts Technology: 3 free initial technologies 5 additional technologies 5 ptsShipyards: Shipyards: 100 total spaces * 1 capital slipway - 20 pts * 3 cruiser slipways - 30 pts * 10 escort slipways - 50 pts Advantages: +1 free underworld operations mission per year +1 free sentient intelligence mission per year - 1 pt +Underworld Supply Network (Rikkari ships need less supply when operating outside Rikkari space) - 1 pt +Improved ECM x 2 - 2 pts +Improved Engines x2 - 2 pt +1 Elite Ship - 1 pt Ships of Rikkari Space (Order of Battle)